


Don't turn off the light (I'll give you what you like)

by futacookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, SakuAtsu Week, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, bottom atsumu, terrible attempt at, top sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futacookies/pseuds/futacookies
Summary: sakuatsu week day 6, tier 3, bonus prompt: “I wanna hurry home to you, put on a slow, dumb show for you and crack you up”Atsumu thinks he can tease Sakusa, but gets completely wrecked instead.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 731
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Don't turn off the light (I'll give you what you like)

**Author's Note:**

> I've established I'm terrible at writing this, but I feel way more confident about this fic! The title comes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUqL6meIfdA) song by Avril Lavigne. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated and you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/futacookies)!  
> Enjoy!

Atsumu missed Sakusa. Terribly. He knows it’s stupid, since he’s been away just one week, back in Kobe, for his mother birthday. He just can’t help but miss Sakusa, he even misses being scolded for his non-existing mess.

Then, when he told Sakusa how he couldn’t wait to come back to Tokyo, to be with him once again, he just started sending pictures. Pictures of him having breakfast, or right after training with Bokuto and Hinata, or right after he finished polishing the floor, just to tell him that their house had been the cleanest since he left. They were silly portraits of his daily life. And then they weren’t anymore.

Atsumu couldn’t tell what Sakusa was thinking, but soon enough he started sending pictures right before he took a shower, or right after he did. Never too explicit, sure, but they way his towel was loosening up right around his hips, as if it was just about to fall open, was enough to keep him awake at night.

Even in this very moment, as he’s about to start a four hours journey back to Tokyo, his mind is focused on that damned towel, on his soft, wet curls and on how not even the fastest train in Japan could take him back fast enough not to make him explode.

When his phone vibrates in his pocket, he’s unsure wheter to check or not the notification. If Sakusa sent him another evocative picture he’s not sure he’ll be able to bear peacefully what’s left of his journey. Then again it may have been something important, and the last thing he wants is getting into a fight as soon as he comes home.

It’s a picture. Of course it is. Probably Sakusa just wants to use those few hours to tease the hell out him. He shouldn’t look at it. He should not open it. But he’s only human, really, so he takes a peak. There’s Sakusa sprawled on their bed, wearing a semi-opened bathrobe which shows just his collarbone and a bit of his shoulder, but that’s all it takes to light up Atsumu’s fantasies.

***

The moment he opens the door, painfully hard, he thinks he could die. Sakusa just stands there, looking at him like he’s mental, and the only thing Atsumu can think about his throwing himself at him.

«Don’t you dare.», Sakusa threatens him. «You need to shower first.»

Atsumu doesn’t think he can’ wait that long.

«Omi-kun~», he purrs, getting closer and closer, «Why dontcha shower with me?»

«Just go.», he orders, and Atsumu thinks Sakusa’s going to drag him into the bathroom with his own hands.

«Omi-kun~», he pleads, trapping Sakusa against a counter. When he kisses him, Sakusa squirms under him – he knows he’ll never hear the end of it, but this is a risk worth taking. He leaves a trail of tiny kisses on his cheeks, then lands his mouth on his neck. Sakusa breathes heavily, but still refuses to touch him, even just to push him away. Then he’s again on his mouth, chasing his tongue, trying to catch every huffed breath of his. When he pulls away, willingly, they’re both panting.

«I fucking hate you.», Sakusa manages to say. «If I were a little less opposed to touching you right now, I’d probably slap you.»

Atsumu just laughs. He knows he’s probably pushing his boundaries, just a little bit, but he’s confident he knows when to stop. That, or Sakusa will actually slap him, and he knows that can hurt pretty bad.

He lets his coat fall on the floor.

«Wha- What are you doing?», Sakusa asks, as Atsumu tries to grab his hand.

«C’mon, Omi-Omi, just let me do this.», Atsumu puffs, reaching again for his hand, interweaving their finger. «It’s not like you’re not gonna shower after this.» he adds.

«I’m gonna murder you, ‘Tsumu.»

«Mhh», he agrees, pushing his hips against Sakusa’s. The sweet moan escaping Sakusa’s lips, though, tells him he has chances of surviving. He drags him on the sofa, and drops him there.

«The hell is going on?», Sakusa protests.

«Can you turn on the lights?», Atsumu asks, leaving one last kiss on his soft, wet lips and placing himself right in front of him.

Sakusa switches on one single light, enough to clearly distinguish his figure in the room, as it gets darker. Atsumu breathes, trying to calm the insane beating of his heart.

«You know», he starts to tell Sakusa, unbottoning his shirt, ever so slowly, «I’ve had plenty of free time, last week.»

«Did you really?», Sakusa snaps back. Atsumu knows that what he’s doing it’s working, because the tone in Sakusa voice should have been sarcastic and annoyed, but there’s an intensity, right there, that shows just how much he’s invested.

«Yes. So I thought about what I would do to you after all that pictures you sent. Or, to be more accurate», he says, getting rid of his belt, and unbottoning his trousers, «what you could do to me.»

«Mh.», Sakusa comments, and his dark eyes are staring so intently Atsumu can feel his skin catching fire.

«D’ya like what you see?», he teases, getting closer. Sakusa grabs his hips, making Atsumu fall on top of him.

«I don’t know.», Sakusa replies, his hands caressing Atsumu’s back, feeling his muscles under his fingers, stroking gently his shoulder, his neck, fingertips brushing his cheeks. «All I see is a moron.»

«But you love this moron.», Atsumu objects, getting up to remove his trousers. He tries to be slow, to fix his gaze on Sakusa, to look – what? Invinting? Alluring? – but he ends up almost tripping on his own two feet.

«Was that supposed to be sexy?»

«Don’t come after me like that, Omi-Omi!», he protests, climbing on top of him again. Atsumu rolls his hips against Sakusa’s, and there’a a guttural moan out of his lips when he realizes he’s not the only one with an uncomfortably hard dick.

«I bet», Atsumu starts, rocking his hips steadily, «that if we had a proper pole and some nice music, I could make you come in yer pants.»

«How bold of you.», Sakusa replies, grabbing his hips to make him still. «You should really take that shower.»

Atsumu tries to kiss him, but he meets the tender palm of Sakusa’s hand instead. He bites into it, teeth sinking into the skin, then happily licks over the small mark he left.

« _Then_ », Sakusa continues, ignoring every Atsumu’s attempt to keep grinding against him, «you can tell me what you want me to do.»

«Yer such a jerk, Omi.», Atsumu complains, deciding finally to retreat in the bathroom. «You can still come, though.», he shouts, throwing his boxer into the other room. What he doesn’t expect is that Sakusa actually enters the bathroom.

«What?», Sakusa asks, amused by his flustered reaction. «The show’s over already?»

Atsumu leans over to kiss him again, but Sakusa dodges him, gesturing him to enter the shower. Sakusa’s eyes don’t leave him for a second. In any other occasion Atsumu would be dead by embarrassment, but since Sakusa wanted to play along, well, better take this chance.

«Yer still not comin’?», he asks, turning to face him. For once, he’s grateful for the not completely see-through glass they choose for the apartment. He knows Sakusa’s still staring at him as he moves the sponge to wash his chest.

«Am I not clean enough yet?», he sighs.

«Just keep going.», Sakusa orders. He’s not teasing, though, he’s actually enjoying the view.

«Those weird kinks of yers», Atsumu mutters, as he carefully washes his abs.

«Your accent got worse in Kansai.»

«Force of habit. You like it, dontcha?», he jokes. He can’t really see Sakusa anymore, through all that steam. Might as well just call it a day and drag him to the bedroom.

«D’ya miss me?», he brags, as Sakusa finally decides to enter in the shower as well.

Sakusa doesn’t say a word, he just pushes him into the wall, pulling his hair to espose his neck. He leaves a trail of opnemouthed kisses, stopping right before his mouth. Atsumu could come just like that.

«I did miss you, you know? These days.», he whispers. Atsumu’s hips jerk forward, frictioning against Sakusa’s. He can’t really think about anything else, at moment. He hates how easily can Sakusa shut him off. He only needs a couple of words, maybe a particularly longingly look and Atsumu is ready to melt between his hands.

«So», Sakusa starts, prompting his own hips forward, meeting his pushes, «what did you want me to do, exactly?»

«Doesn’t matter», Atsumu pants, «I’m not gonna last long enough to get to the bedroom.»

«You definitely won’t.», Sakusa agrees, pulling away. He puts a leg between his, and his hands roam over his body. When he starts teasing his nipples, Atsumu shuts his eyes.

«So sensitive.», Sakusa breathes on his skin. Whatever Atsumu may answer comes out as a series of very incoherent sounds.

«Omi, _please._ », he begs, jerking his hips onward. Sakusa lazily strokes his dick, his thumb pressing on the head. He loves to tease him, to almost break him before giving him release.

«You know», Sakusa provokes him, as Atsumu tries desperately to increase their speed, «you should do this more often.»

«Wha- what?», he whines, throwing his head back.

«Beg for me.», Sakusa replies. Atsumu lets out an high-pitched moan as he grinds against Sakusa’s hand. When he comes, spilling all over his hands, Sakusa sighs. He pulls him under the running hot water, making sure to wash him effectively.

«Yer enjoying this too much.», Atsumu whispers, resting his forehead on Sakusa’s shoulder.

«I thought I was supposed to enjoy it?»

Atsumu hums, then attempts kissing him. Sakusa leans away and stops the water.

«Go brush your teeth. Then I’ll kiss you.», he promises.

Once out of the shower, Atsumu can’t help but stare at the towel around Sakusa’s hips – he just wants to get rid of it.

«That bloody things», he complains, «gave me nightmares.»

«I meant to give you a boner.»

«Well done then!», he says, stretching an arm to loosen the towel. He traps Sakusa in his arms, giving a few firm strokes to his dick. Even if Sakusa whimpers against him, he still finds enough resolution to get away from him.

«As much as I like it, we can worry about this later.»

Once Atsumu’s finally busy with his toothbrush, Sakusa hugs him from behind, leaving feather-light kisses on his shoulder. Atsumu giggles. Then the kisses become more hungry, mouth open against his skin, sucking and leaving all sorts of marks. Atsumu sucks in a breath. Sakusa’s lips keeps getting dangerously lower, until he bites the sensitive skin on his ass, slowly licking over the mark.

«Omi?», Atsumu calls, unsure.

«I thought you wanted to enjoy yourself.», Sakusa teases.

Then he spread his ass cheeks and gives a little lap over his hole. Among all the very confused thoughts in Atsumu’s mind, there’s one that tells him Sakusa must have really missed him, since this is something extraordinarly rare. He grips on the sink board as Sakusa licks him, his tongue hot against his entrance. It takes all his will not to thrust to Sakusa’s face.

«Omi~», he weakly whines. Sakusa grabs his thighs to keep him still, his sinking nails leaving red marks. Sakusa pushes just the tip of his tongue past his rim. Atsumu groans. Then Sakusa is fucking him with his tongue, one second deeply, the other just teasingly and suddendly he’s giving him too much and not enough all at once.

«Omi, _c’mon_.»

«Needy.», Sakusa comments, pulling away. He rises from his knees and puts an arm around Atsumu’s waist to stead himself. Then there’s one finger right where his mouth was.

«Can’t you just-», Atsumu groans, leaning over the sink to give him a better access, « _-more._ »

Sakusa adds a second finger and Atsumu sighs content as he starts stretching him.

«Omi-, Omi, right there, please, ther-», he almost chokes on his words when Sakusa finds his prostate, rubbing against it until Atsumu can do nothing but tremble with his whole body. It feels so good. Too good.

«Omi, I’m _so_ close.», he warns him, and Sakusa gradually removes his fingers.

«Why did you-», Atsumu complains, leaning on the door. He can’t focus on anything but on how close he was to orgasm. Sakusa smirks.

«If you’re already so tired you can’t even stand, you’d better get on the bed right now. I’m not carrying you like last time.»

Atsumu slouches to the bedroom and drops dead on the bed. He hears water running and Sakusa brushing his teeth. When Sakusa joins him, Atsumu turns on the bedside lamp.

«I want to see you.», he explains, and Sakusa sighs fondly. When he finally kisses him, Atsumu runs a hand through his wet, curly hair, pulling him even closer. Sakusa dives into his mouth, tongue restlessly chasing his, reaching as far as his muscles allows. He wishes they could stay like this forever, tangled into one another, breathing into one another, Sakusa all over him, holding him like his life depended on it.

Sakusa trace his profile once they break off.

«I love you so much.», Sakusa mouths to his neck – he knows damn well how sensitive he is.

«You just love to torture me.», Atsumu whines, istinctively jerking his hips.

«Just a little longer.», Sakusa promises, and Atsumu would love to find enough willpower to complain, but all he can do is nodding and softly moaning as Sakusa’s lips closes around his hardened nipple, tongue swirling around it, sucking until it’s reddened and and borderline painful.

Atsumu sobs right before Sakusa pulls away. Then he pinches his swollen nipple.

«So pretty.», he murmurs as Atsumu shuts his eyes and tries to calm his hectic breaths.

«You never boost my ego like this.», he pants, shiny eyes looking right at him.

«I feel like you’re going to need it.», Sakusa breathes, then he focuses on Atsumu’s other nipple, brushing it over and over, putting a light pression on it but never really satisfying him until Atsumu grabs his hair and urges him to suck it with a needy moan.

Sakusa grins triumphantly, proceeding to pass his tongue through his abs, getting lower once again but deliberately avoing Atsumu’s aching erection. He bites the soft skin of his thighs and then spreads them open. When he finally reaches for a condom and lube, Atsumu lets out an excited whine.

He observes intently as Sakusa pumps himself a little, hissing at his own touch. He grabs Atsumu’s legs and throws it on his shoulder, pressing a playful kiss on his knee. He watches Atsumu’s chest rising and falling heavily, his flushed cheeks, the multicoloured pattern of spots he left all over his body, then he pushes just the head of his cock at Atsumu’s entrance.

«What did you want me to do?», he asks. Atsumu squirms.

«Fuck me, Omi.», he whines, « _Please_ , fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.»

Sakusa sinks in slowly, filling his ears with all the sweet, obscene sounds he’s driving out of Atsumu’s parted lips. He rolls his hips with indolence, taking his time to adjust to a more comfortable position.

«Please, fuck me. _Fuck me_.», Atsumu pleads with the smallest voice. Sakusa paces just a little faster and Atsumu sounds even more frustrated.

«Maybe», Sakusa proposes, thrusting steadily, «you should beg a little longer.»

«If you don’t start seriously fucking me right now I might die.», Atsumu announces, trying to impose a faster rhythm.

«Such a crybaby.», Sakusa mocks, but his thrusts get more frantic and he starts pumping Atsumu’s throbbing cock, matching his pushes.

Atsumu comes with his name on his lips after a couple of more firm strokes. It’s all over his chest and Sakusa’s hand. Sakusa keeps thrusting eagerly, chasing desperately that feelings of relief he has been needing for a while, until he comes as well.

He stay still for a while, catching his breath, then carefully pulls away. Atsumu looks completely fucked out.

«That was-», he starts, but Sakusa interrupts him.

«Bad for your ego?», he asks. He goes to the bathroom and throws the condom in the bin, then he washes the dry cum--- from his hand. He doesn’t even attempt of going anywhere near Atsumu, he knows he’ll pull him to bed complaining about how he is too tired to take another shower.

«It was _amazing_. Probably some of the best sex we ever had.»

«We should clean up.»

« _I_ should spend another week in Kobe, so then I can come back and you can fuck me like this all over again.»

«Like hell I would.», Sakusa replies, getting a pair of fresh bedding.

«You’re right. Maybe next time I’ll fuck you. And I’ll murder your ego.»


End file.
